Bittersweet Valentine
by Love Struck Teenagers
Summary: Kendall's alone on Valentine's day. Or is he? AU in Minnesota! No BIG TIME RUSH creation! Kendall and Jo!


**First off, HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY! Second, have you seen Kendall's little piggly! soo cute, you have to check it out.**

**.com/watch?v=nWO8FuRPvjk&feature=g-u-u&context=G2baa79eFUAAAAAAADAA**

**Third, I'd just like to thank the following people for reviwing my Kendall and Jo stories! They've made my life happy and purposeful (see I even, made up a word for them):**

**happygirl57**

**JaylaHeart**

**SLopez**

**BigTimeRush-BTR**

**BlueberryNinja**

**kkat8**

**BTRhpgeek21**

**SUNSHINE FLOWER**

**So here's my Valentine's Day story! Note: They are in high school (Freshman) and back in Minnesota! **

**Enjoy!**

**.**

**L**

**LO**

**LOV**

**LOVE**

****PEACE! LOVE! BIG TIME RUSH!****

Change. That's what I wanted. I needed something new in my life. My life was full of people who expected the world out of me. My girlfriend, Sofia was a perfect example. All I heard from her was how I needed to keep up with her and how I should do things bigger and better. I honestly don't know why I'm dating her; her impression of me is Mr. Perfect. The guy she thinks she knows-the guy who wears sweater vests, enjoys dinner at the fancy restaurants, plays chess in their free time, and keeps up a high profile-isn't the real me. I haven't been me since the beginning of our relationship, 2 months ago. Why am I still with her, you may ask? Even though I told you I don't know, I'll elaborate on it; I was on the hockey team and I have a knack for picking fights. So the guys- my best friends, Logan, Carlos, and James-set me up with her because she "would be good for me". I, personally, think it's BS, but I didn't need another mark on my record, so I asked her out. She's part of the 'in-crowd', go figure, and told me I had to change. I almost smashed her perfect little face, but Logan told me to think of my future.

I hate it when he's right.

Anyways, I had to quit hockey, dress differently, and follow her around and cater to her every whim. For a guy like me, that's like living Hell.

Back to my initial point of change. I want to go back to my old life, but right now, I don't think I can.

So, here I am. Alone on Valentine's Day. You may argue that I have Sofia, but she's off in the Caribbean somewhere, so it's just me. The guys all have a date to the dance, except for James, but any girl would say yes to him I'm happy for them, but don't I deserve some happiness?

I do have some tips, however, on surviving Valentine's day. They will come out randomly when they are necessary. Like now, for instance. Tip #1: Don't walk down the hallway while thinking about how crappy your day will be because odds are, you'll bump into someone. Today, the odds are against me.

It was a blond mess. Literally. I must've crashed into another blond because her hair went all around her neck, like a noose. Thank goodness we weren't carrying any books, or they would've scattered everywhere. Today wasn't my day.

"I'm so sorry," I sincerely apologized, as I offered her a hand. She obliged and brushed away the hair from her face. We stood facing each other and I immediately recognized her; her name was Jo. She stood about equal height as me, but with glasses and zits. We were friends back in middle school, but it suddenly diminished one day. She couldn't look me in the eye and we slowly drafted apart. Now, she hung out with Camille, Logan's girlfriend, and was teased for her appearance and lack of social skills. I still think she's an awesome person, regardless of looks. Even though in my eyes, she's pretty. If Sofia found that out, she'd skin me alive. Soffie hated Jo for some reason, but she refused to pass her in the hallways without making a snide comment. I felt terrible about that, but I never stood up for her.

"It's oka- Oh hey Kendall," she said softly, tucking another strand of hair behind her ear. She didn't look me in the eyes at all and just stared at her feet. "I didn't see you there. "

"Yeah, look I'm really sorry about the whole crashing into you thing. I was kinda not paying attention." I pleaded with her, but she didn't seem to be paying me much mind.

"Yeah, I get that a lot," she said and continued on towards her locker.

"No I'm serious..." He sighed as she walked away without another word, "...and you don't care." I sighed and plodded over to where the guys and Camille were gathered. They seemed to be caught in a heated argument, but all four of them turned towards me when I dramatically flopped against the locker. I sullenly faced my friends, who intently studied me like I was under a microscope.

"He's in love." Logan finally concluded.

I perked up and returned in outrage, "I AM NOT!" They all noted my defensiveness. Not a smart move on my part.

"Denial. He's got it bad." James noted and they all nodded their agreement.

"How could you possibly think I'm in love?" I asked hopelessly confused where they could've gotten that from. "If anything, I'm depressed."

"Well, you're obviously upset that Jo is shutting you down," Carlos began and glanced over at Logan, who continued with, "And now you're thinking of ways to get her attention." He then looked over at James, who added with, "So, you've come to us with a challenge. I accept!" He announced it triumphantly, which cost him a slap from everyone, minus me.

"Other than what James said, you know we're right. Plus, we're going to help you with your love issues." Logan said sympathetically, placing his hand on my shoulder for support.

"I'm not in love, guys." I sighed, "I'm just confused and upset. Why won't Jo look me in the eye? Is she mad at me?" I slouched down to the floor and gazed up at them pleadingly.

They all turned to Camille knowingly. She sighed and stepped forward to sit next to me. "Kendall, do you remember back in middle school, when Jo stopped talking to you?"

I nodded, "Of course! I still don't know why."

"Okay, well she was going through...an unusual time." She started as she tried to chose her words carefully.

"What do you mean?" Why did I always have to be so clueless?

She sighed and exclaimed furiously, "Let me finish!"

I turned to look up at Logan and smirked, "She's a keeper." I received a punch from both Logan and Camille for that, but they both chuckled under their breath so I know they didn't take it to heart.

"Anyways, she told me she felt differently about you in 7th grade. You know. _Different?_ Do you know what I mean?" She was very obvious with her inklings.

"Yeah, _differently_ is like saying she had a crush on me." I never knew that. I need to pay better attention to things...OOOOHHHH look! There's a cute piggy on the poster!

"Exactly. She made me _swear_ not to tell you. I'm going to be in so much trouble now." She sighed heavily at the thought, but continued. "She decided to cope with these new feelings by isolating herself from you to see when they'd, as she put them, 'wear off'. She tried convincing herself she was going crazy. That and she was denying her feelings. Apparently, that's like _really_ bad for your health or something 'cuz she'd get like really bad headaches. That brought on the acne, and let me tell you, I've tried every cleanser out there: Clean and Clear, Proactiv..."

"Yeah, yeah I get it. Lots of emotional backup causes bad acne. Keep going!" I rolled my eyes. Camille and I have tendencies to drift off of the topic.

"Sorry. So, to further deny her feelings, she went out with that jerk, Jett, when he asked her. You obviously know how that ended." Jett dumped her when he took a closer look at her pimples and stuff and claimed she was a hot mess and beyond help. She was a mess, but she wouldn't let him in so he just ignored her. "She took that pretty bad. Then summer break came and I didn't see her until September. Boy she definitely changed over a few months. She came back with glasses, and MORE acne! She just didn't care anymore. She accepted all the teasing and name-calling, but I know it was eating at her. Then she met David. He treated her well and they dated until the end of 8th grade, when he had to move back to Delaware. She wasn't heartbroken, but she was impacted. I made her promise me she'd maintain herself and try to make some new friends in High School. She agreed, but only after I trapped her in the bathroom for 2 hours. Now, her mindset is on 'I don't have feelings for Kendall Knight'." She took a breath. "Nice story, isn't it?"

I was astonished, flabbergasted, amazed, wonderstruck, well you get the point. How could she put herself through that torture to convince herself that I'm not right for her? I am a great guy, so why would she deny those feelings? "Do you know what she has next period?" I asked, rising to my feet, and swinging my book bag over my shoulder.

"Study Hall. Why?" She asked rising as well, but standing against Logan's body for support.

"I'm going to fix this. Do any of you have two bucks?"

They all fished around in their pockets, and Logan pulled out a crumpled one dollar bill and Carlos pulled out four quarters. They kindly handed the money over to me. "Thanks guys. I pay you back tomorrow."

I ran over to the table labeled" VALENTINE'S DAY ROSES- $2" I bought the prettiest one I could find and paid the girl behind the table. She smiled and said, "For your girlfriend?"

I smiled, "Maybe after today."

I ran over to Jo's locker before she left. If I planned this accordingly, I'd be able to talk to her-using my Multimillion dollar charm- and convince her to break out of her shell. All I had to was convince her to talk to me after two years. Is it wrong to pray for yourself?

_RIIIIIIIIIING!_

Crap! I ran over to her as she slammed her locker shut. I grabbed her shoulder. I don't advise that unless you wish to die. Did I forget to mention she's a black belt in Judo? She grabbed my arm off her shoulder and twisted it in an unnatural position. Long story short. Very painful.

"Uncle! Uncle! Jo stop, please!" I yelped in pain.

For a second when she turned around, I saw pity in her eyes, but her brain took over. Her eyes returned to their prior stone-cold state. All emotion left her face. It was creepy to see such lack of life in a human being, let alone your old best friend. It was like staring at a dead body. I shivered. She released my hand and turned the other direction. I quickly grabbed her wrist and pulled her back, so she ended up enveloped in my arms. She looked like she needed a hug.

"Kendall! Stop!" She pushed away from me and tried to walk away. STOP WALKING AWAY FROM ME WOMAN!

I grabbed her wrist once again and held on tight, but not too tight. "Talk to me."She refused to look at me at all. I sighed in frustration. Camille wasn't kidding; she really trained herself well.

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because."

"Because why?"

She huffed. "Look, as much fun as this-whatever this is- I'm going to be late for class." She tried to pull against my grip, but I was firm.

"I'm not leaving until you tell me what's going on." I leaned up against the locker as I watched the last trickle of people enter their classrooms for class.

"I don't have to tell you anything." Same old Jo. Still as stubborn.

I chuckled. "I know you want to tell me, in your heart. Your brain has control over your body and your life now." Yeah, that's right. I can be deep.

She raised her eyebrow. "You talked with Camille, didn't you?" How does she do that? Am I that easy to read? Ugh. Tip #2: Never reveal your deep side to a girl unless you're willing to accept whatever is to come.

"Is it that obvious?"

She sighed in exasperation. "I'm going to kill that girl!"

I laughed, "You should!"

"She always does this. Like this one time..." She paused. Her eyes had depth again and a small, but not negligible, smile was sprouting.

I was still leaning against that locker, now smiling. YES! I broke her shell! "Keep going. I'd love to hear what else Camille has done."

She hesitated. I knew she was at a crossroads; should she trust me or go back to what she's known for most of the 2 years we've come into contact. I needed to show her I was here for her.

I lightly brushed a few errand strands of hair out of her face, which must've caught her off guard because she jolted a tiny bit. She locked onto my gaze. She was searching my eyes. But for what?

"Look, you can trust me, Jo. I won't hurt you. "

"Why should I believe you?" She crossed her arms, which means I had to have released her wrist. Indeed I did.

"Because I'm your best friend!" I pleaded. "I would do anything for you, and I've missed you!"

I saw doubt flash through her eyes. She was second-guessing herself, which meant I had to act. FAST! It's time to bring out the big guns.

I kneeled down on my right knee.

"Baby, come back!

Baby come back to me,

In my heart I still believe,

We were meant to be,

Together so whatever it takes!

Baby come back to me!

I should've never set you free,

Love baby,

Loouuuooove!

BABY!"

I knew I had hit home, when she grinned ear to ear-the most beautiful smile in the world-and broke down laughing in the hallway. She slid down the side of the lockers and held her sides as she tried to subdue her laughter. I sat next to her and watched her; the way her eyes sparked, the way her whole face lit up when she laughed, the way her hair lay perfectly messy on her shoulders. Breath Taking.

She rested her head on my should as she continued to laugh, but this seemed to be the wake-up call because she shot right up and hastily stood up. I followed suit, ready to grab her wrist again. But she just stood there, staring at me.

I heard the footsteps before I saw them. Mr. Plunter, our principal, marched right up to us. "Hello, children. May I see your hall passes?"

Panicked, both Jo and I talked at the same time. He took that as a 'I don't have one' and his smile transformed into a frown.

"I see. Well, skipping class results in a detention. So I'll see you both there after school today. Room 132. "He smiled. "Happy Valentine's Day!" And with that, he continued on down the hallway.

I started saying something like, "I'm so sorry (I say that a lot)" or "I didn't mean for you to get in trouble", but Jo surprised me. She kissed my cheek. I must've been staring at her with my mouth open or something, because she giggled.

"You've got some drool on your face." She pointed out, still grinning.

I quickly wiped my mouth with my sleeve and regained my composure. "Well your welcome."

She snorted, "For what?"

I wrapped my arm around her and said, "For helping you see the light at the end of the tunnel, which translates into: For helping you crush on me again."

"She huffed in defeat, seeing no other possible way to defend herself."Fine." Then she added with sarcasm, "Thank you oh so much."

I proudly grinned, and sighed."All in a day's work, madam"

She wrapped her arms around me in response."Ooh, I almost forgot!" I revealed the concealed rose and handed it to her. "It's as beautiful as you."

She giggled, "You're such a cheese ball."

**PEACE! LOVE! BIG TIME RUSH!**

And so, after my valiant efforts succeeded, I felt so powerful, that I broke up with Sofia, rejoined hockey, and ruled the school with my lovely lady, Jo. Okay so 2 out of 3 of those things happened, but she still remains my fair and lovely lady. Sofia put up quite a fight (I'm not going to get into the details because that is another story in and of itself), but I fought her off. I also started wearing what _I_ wanted: plaid shirts and vans. I paid for my crime in detention, but I wasn't alone: My partner in crime did her time as well.

All in all, my Valentine's Day was a success. The was one thing I never figured out though:

Why I waited so long.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Please Review!**


End file.
